


[fanmix] of age: an india stoker mix

by skazka



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: I've had to nix my downloads for hosting on AO3, which is a bummer -- Playmoss is new to me and at least one of these songs is only available in video form as a Sims 2 animatic but I'm told it's the way of the future after 8tracks shat the bed. But anyway! Reposting these from LJ.





	

**[stream [playmoss]](https://playmoss.com/en/player/skazka/of-age-an-india-stoker-mix) [stream [8tracks]](https://8tracks.com/skabritches/of-age-an-india-stoker-mix)**

**Tracklist:**

1\. Blood Makes Noise, Suzanne Vega  
2\. My Medea, Vienna Teng  
3\. Lovely Creature, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds  
4\. So Weird, Veruca Salt  
5\. Odno I To Zhe (Long Repeat Mix), t.A.T.u. + Rammstein  
6\. Can't Steal Your Heart Away, Empires  
7\. Officially Dead, Veruca Salt  
8\. Acid Annie, Natalia Kills  
9\. Kinda Outta Luck, Lana Del Rey  
10\. Un prince charmant, France Gall  
11\. Dirge, Death In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to nix my downloads for hosting on AO3, which is a bummer -- Playmoss is new to me and at least one of these songs is only available in video form as a Sims 2 animatic but I'm told it's the way of the future after 8tracks shat the bed. But anyway! Reposting these from LJ.


End file.
